User talk:Lecolius
Fighta-Bommer Lecolius, to truly do the Fighta-Bommer page, you need to look at the Imperial Armour Volume 8, the pages I have indicated on the page's sources. Please do not do vehicle pages unless you follow VforVendetta's format, which is standard for the wiki. You can speak to him if you would like to know more. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Spiritseer Lecolius, please be a little more careful with your edits. You need to be more complient with our formatting standards, and also you cannot mention information in an article as you did on the Spiritseer page when talking about the Dark Eldar without sourcing it. Please see my edits to the page for the examples of what I mean and areas you need to be aware of when creating new pages. It was a good page, don't get me wrong, but you need to be a little more aware of the formatting guidelines and a little more attentive to detail. Montonius (talk) 01:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing As I've noted before, please do not add unsourced material to our pages. If you add even a sentence of new information, it must be sourced if that source is not already cited in the section at the botttom of the page, please. Montonius (talk) 09:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) All sources need page numbers, please. The source alone is not helpful to a reader. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 10:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) As I have said before, please do not add unsourced material to a page. The material you added to the Deathwatch Captain page was completely unsourced and therefore had to be reverted by Algrim Whitefang. Please do not add material that you are just making up on the fly; it must be drawn from a published source which is included with the relevant page numbers in the article's Sources section. If you are not drawing on a published source for the additional material, it should not be added. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 02:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Editing OK, Lecolius, we seem to have a little problem. You CANNOT rewrite canon material just because you don't like the way something is phrased. The changes you made to the Imperial Guard page added material that was not in the original source. You can't do that. We don't edit for taste once a section is written, we edit for grammar, spelling and additional content. Please don't edit a section unless you have new material and information to add or outright errors (spelling, grammatical or errors of fact) to correct. Anything that is added, text or picturewise, MUST BE SOURCED; you cannot just add material to lengthen articles unless the new information is present in the already listed source or in a new source you add. I only bring this up because this is the second time either I or Algrim have had to roll back your changes, and I don't like to do it because I very much like your material. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 10:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm honestly at a loss here, Montonius... I don't rewrite things because I don't like them, but because they are either incomplete or unclear. I mean, about that section about psykers in the Imperial Guard page: - It starts with a paragraph about the danger of psykers: Completely out of the blue, there's a sentence about them being killed by Commissars before the IG has even been mentioned. - Then you have a paragraph about how they can be useful and about their general gathering and training, one about where in the Imperium they can be of service, a small one about their service in the IG, and BLAM! we're back to general abducting/training/killing. - After that, we it jumps subjects again to psychic rating and the comparison with other psykers, with the "introduction" about the dangers of other races coming only after that. Now I humbly apologize to whoever originally posted that section, but like this it's jumbled and not easy to follow, hence I just took the present information and rearranged it in a more logical way: Psykers are dangerous to the Imperium => but they can be useful => so they are not killed outright but gathered on the Black Ships => there the strong ones are selected for training, the others are fed to Mr.E => few amongst those survive said training and become Sanctioned Psykers => The SP can serve in various ways, but most often in the IG => but being psykers they are disliked by the other IG's => yet they are necessary because other races have psykers too => those other races often have individually very powerful psykers => Hence the SP must band together in a Circle to win. (Ok, this last fact I did add, straight from the IG Codex entry about the Primaris, because IMHO it was both missing and relevant.) Independently of personal preferences or style (And I readily admit I'm not a very good writer, hell, I contribute to this wiki to improve my English), this is a writing build where each fact is a consequence or a counter of the one just before. That is a structure that is easy to read and open to few misinterpretations. Now, I suppose that when you speak about two times, the other time you refer to is the Deathwatch Captain article. There the problem is that at certain points of the article, it's not clear whether the article speaks of a regular Captain or a DW Captain, hence I tried to adapt it. I often browse the wiki by clicking on "random page" and reading wherever I land. If I can understand the article clearly, and don't see typo's, I leave it alone, if not I adapt it with the point of removing ambiguities. (or typo's, or adding links, or other minor things, but that's not the point here) Now, if you don't want me to do this, okay; you're the boss! But then, if I may ask it bluntly, am I just supposed to copy-paste straight from the various codexes without any editing? Lecolius (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Gratitude Thank you Lecolius for repairing the damage done by that vandal. That was very helpful and I and all the other Admins and Moderators are grateful for your help. Thanks!Montonius (talk) 06:48, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! :) Lecolius (talk) 14:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Seer I was wondering if you would like to do a composite Seer page for us, containing a general description of an Eldar Seer and a short capsule summary of each of the different types, leading to their respective page here on the wiki? Let me know if you are interested. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 04:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for the Seer page Lecolius! It's a wonderful page! If we need any more Eldar material I'll let you know. Thanks again!Montonius (talk) 04:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, glad to hear you like it; and sure, don't hesitate to ask! Lecolius (talk) 10:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Power Glove Lecolius, remember, you cannot add unsourced material to an article, as was the case here. Everytime you add information to an article, I need to see the source and page numbers for the information if they are not already present. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:28, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Cut and Pasting Please do not cut and paste text from one page to another in Visual mode; due to a bug in wikia coding, this introduces code corruption to a page. Only cut and paste in Source mode, please, and check your work after publishing. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I have returned! I'd like to apologize for my absence these last months, but I've had some personal problems (including losing my job) which leeched away both my time and my drive to contribute. Now, the good news is that the situation's over, and I'm back in business! Lecolius (talk) 19:38, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Update Just a heads up, Montonius is also currently dealing with some issues and only comes onto edit once a week now for the forseeable future. I'm monitoring edits in his place, and referring larger editing jobs onto his talk page. Anyways, good to have you back again Lecolius! --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 05:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ghazghkull Done. Montonius (talk) 17:03, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and Lecolius, when replying to someone's message, do so on their talk page, not your own; if you reply here, no one will ever see it, just as no one saw your "I have returned message!" unless they came here. The only way we knew you were gone was when you began editing again. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 17:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC)